Truth hurts
by notyouraverage215
Summary: Bella,just got out of an abusive relationship, and is falling in love again. She gets into trouble at a Halloween party, and now her friends suffer with her. They are taken to the basement of Mike Newton. They must fight to stay alive. No secrets there.
1. Unnecesary memories

Truth Hurts

Chapter 1: Unnecessary memories

Rosalie's Pov

My friends and I shuffled our way up the stairs to Emmet's new condo. It looks like Alice has already bombarded the house, because there's Halloween decorations everywhere. I don't know how she found the time to decorate all of this in two hours.

" You like it, babe?" my gorgeous boyfriend, Edward asked.

I put on a huge smile and hugged him.

" It's perfect," I said, glad that I would be spending most of my time here with him.

I wasn't lying, the house is fantastic. The house was wood, but had a numerous amount of windows. There was a huge staircase leading up to the front doors, made of glass. There was a string of lights winding up the railing on the staircase. There were many creepy things popping out of random places, no doubt, done by Alice. I love her though, she kept our little gang together since fifth grade. We finally made it inside. I just kind of stopped in my tracks because the house was so _huge_.

The entire interior was painted white, even the carpet was white. The furniture was black. Two leather recliners were nestled right in front of the fireplace. There was a coffee table in the middle of the living room, surrounded by two wrap around couches. A 65" plasma sat mounted on the far wall, above the shelf of books Emmet will never read. I was highly impressed. Emmet was living it up, with his brother Edward right by his side.

" Shit, Em. How did you pay for all this?" my brother, Jasper asked.

Emmet grinned and winked. " I have my ways," he said mischievously. " I assume you guys want to check out the back yard," Em said.

" Duh," Bella said.

We all laughed and followed Em outside. If I didn't think the condo could get any better, I was sadly mistaken. The pool itself was amazing. There was a soft purple light illuminating the whole back yard. And there were tiki torches scattered around the whole yard. We all sat down in the lawn chairs by the fire pit.

" So are we just gonna sit here and stare at each other all night?" Bella asked.

" Not all night. We're going to chill out here until the party starts. And of course my dear friend, Emmet, will be supplying the liquor," Jasper said, grinning like an idiot.

" Hell yeah. Already taken care of. Don't worry," Em said.

" I hope you got some good shit," Edward added.

" No, I didn't get anything good. I got us wine coolers," Em said sarcastically.

" Just making sure bro," Edward said.

Suddenly, Edward leaned over and rested his head on my shoulder.

" What's wrong, Rose? You're being really quiet," he said. I looked into his big green eyes and kissed his cheek.

" I'm fine," I lied. I was actually getting a bad vibe, and I don't know why.

" At least she's not being a bitch," Jazz said.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up Jazz! She didn't say shit to you," Edward yelled. He was trying to get up but I held him back.

" Chill, dude. She's my sister and I can say whatever the hell I want to say to her," Jazz said trying to get up, too.

And that pissed me off. I jumped out of my chair and started marching towards Jazz.

" Oh shit," Em muttered as I walked past him.

" Rose…" Bella said. I ignored her and stood in front of Jasper.

" I don't know why you think you can say whatever you want to me," I told Jazz, " but it needs to stop. I've had enough of your shit. Just because you're two years older than me doesn't mean you can boss me around!"

Jasper smirked at me, and then he laughed. He _laughed_.

" I should knock your blond, Curly head right off you're shoulders," I threatened.

" I wish you would," Jazz said. I raised my fist to hit him, when Edward came up behind me and grabbed me by the waist.

" Relax, babe," he said. " We came to party, and that's what the hell we're gonna do."

***

Jasper problem aside, we partied. And we partied hard. Emmet wasn't kidding when he said that he had already taken care of the liquor. There was about two whole cupboards full of it. I'd say there was about sixty- five people, most of them outside by the pool. Our little gang stayed inside, dancing to the intoxicating music. All of sudden, Emmet stopped.

" Everybody get a glass," he said. We did as he said and crowded around him.

" Cheers for friendship for 11 years," Em roared. " Cheers!" we all said as we clinked our glasses together.

Bella got up and headed for the stairs. Jazz gently grabbed her by the arm, and said, " You okay?"

Bella nodded. " Yeah. Be right back. I have to pee," she said.

" Okay. Hurry up and get back to me," Jazz whispered. She giggled and walked up the stairs.

Bella's Pov

Okay, maybe I lied when I told Jazz I had to pee. But I wasn't going to tell him that I really was going to puke my guts up. I was just about to twist the knob for the bathroom, when I heard a very distinct, very familiar voice drift up behind me.

" Hey baby! I missed ya! Come here for a second," my psycho ass ex- boyfriend said.

None other than, Mike Newton. Ugh. " Hi," I said.

He took that as an invitation and wrapped his arms around my waist, burying his face in my hair. I tried pushing him away, but he wouldn't budge.

" Come on, baby, Don't be like that You know you still want me," he said as he trailed kisses down my neck.

" Not really," I said, " I think it's more like: _you _still want me."

He moved back a little and laughed mockingly.

" Of course I still want you. I'd do anything to get you back. I don't want you with that douche bag… what's his name? Casper?" Mike said sarcastically.

" It's Jasper," I said lamely.

" Whatever. Can we talk for a second. You can't ignore me forever."

" Fine. Just make it quick. I feel like I might barf," I said.

He grabbed my hand and led me down the hall to an empty bedroom. I quietly sat down on the bed and rested my head on the headboard. Mike sat next to me, a little too close for comfort. He sure didn't waste any time beating around the bush.

" Do you love him?" he asked.

I just stayed silent, because it really wasn't any of his business. He lifted my chin so that I had to look at him.

" Answer me," he whispered, staring intently into my eyes.

"Yes, I love him," I said. Mike sighed and dropped his hand from my face. He wasn't looking at me anymore when he asked his next question.

" Are you fucking him?" he asked.

" Now that's where I stop you. It's none of your business," I spat.

" So you are! Great. We just broke up two months ago and you're already in love. _And_ fucking some other guy. Bella, I'm done trying to be the right person for you. Everything I do seems to be wrong. I just…. I'm so pissed because I still love you. It hurts like hell to see you with another dude," he said, tearing up a little.

It kind of made my heart sink because I _did _love Mike. I used to anyway. He was my first love, my first everything. I just can't love him anymore. He's not the same. I'm not going to bring up necessary memories. I'm not going to go back to the beatings.

" Mike, I can't love you anymore," I said, turning to face him on the bed.

" Yes you can, Bella. Just try. Have faith in me." Mike grabbed my hands and held them to his chest.

" Please, Bella…"

I shook my head. " No. I'm not going back to you like I always did. Not this time. You changed. You're not the same, sweet, caring Mike I used to love. You're….. you're Psychotic and way too overprotective- that's why I broke up with you," I said, instantly regretting the words once they were out.

That's when tears poured out of his eyes, tears of rage. He wrapped his hands around my wrists and held my arms up over my head. He pushed me back into the headboard, causing me to hit my head really hard. He was squeezing my wrists so tightly, that I thought they might break. I screamed out in pain.

" Mike! You're hurting me! _LET GO!" I demanded. When I looked at Mike, I swear all the vessels in his eyes had broke. He was scaring the shit out of me. I screamed again, this time, vomit came out with the scream. It went all over his face and on his clothes. _

" _You bitch! You just puked on me!" Mike screamed. He wrapped his arms around my throat, slamming my head against the head board. I heard a loud thud when someone busted in the room. _

" _Get. Your. Fucking. Hands. Off. Of. Her," Jasper said calmly. That was the last thing I remember before I went dizzy and everything blacked out._

_Summary:_

_Bella just got out of an abusive relationship, and is falling in love again. This time, when she is being abused at a Halloween party, Jasper is there to help her. Will Bella have the strength to kill the man that hurt her so badly? If she doesn't, somebody else will. Jasper kills Bella's ex- boyfriend, and leaves him in the woods. Or so they thought… What if he didn't die, and he came back to get his revenge? Will Bella and her gang be able to escape the horror house?_

_P.S. : Edward is in the story! He finds out that he has a sister, a twin at that, that he has never met. _


	2. Blood, sweat and tears

Truth hurts

Chapter 2: Blood, sweat, and tears

Bella's POV

I woke up in the backseat of Alice's Porsche. I didn't have to look out the window to know that we were speeding. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, wondering where the hell we were going. Rosalie looked back at me from the passenger seat and smiled.

"You're okay now, honey. Everything's going to be all right," she assured me.

I stifled a yawn and said, "Rose, what the hell are you talking about?" She rolled her eyes and flipped her blonde hair behind her ear.

"We are going to kill that bastard for you," she said nonchalantly, like killing someone was an everyday thing.

"Yeah, Bella. We know what he did. Jazz got there just in time," Alice chimed.

"Um, who? In time for what?" I asked stupidly.

" Mike Newton. Bella, he was going to kill you," Rose said.

Then everything came back to me.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Who? Mike is in the trunk of Edward's car," Alice said.

"No, Jasper, where is- what?! Mike is in the trunk? Why?"

Rose sighed. "Jeez, Bella. Do we have to explain everything to you? We're going to kill Mike. We tied him up and stuffed him in the trunk. We're going to take him out to the woods and leave him there," Rose said.

"You can't do that," I said.

"And why might that be?" Alice asked.

" Because. You just can't _kill_ somebody. It's… It's… Because it's against the law," I said, spitting out the first words that came to mind.

Alice just rolled her eyes at me through the mirror and sped up. I risked a peek at the speedometer, which read: 148 mph.

"Damn, Alice! Slow down. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?" I squeaked.

"Bella, relax. Oh, we're almost there," she said.

" Where are you going anyway? I didn't know there were any woods in Seattle," I said.

"Doesn't matter," Alice spat.

I hated getting my sister pissed off, but usually I could just ask her to do my hair or something and she'd forgive me. We drove in silence for about five more minutes, before she shut the car off, and hopped gracefully out of the car. How I wish I didn't get the clumsy gene. I followed the girls' to Edward's Volvo and tried not to cry when they opened the trunk. Mike wasn't dead, I knew that much. They tied his arms and legs with rope, and duct taped his mouth shut. His eyes were closed, but he was breathing.

"What did you guys _do_ to him?" I asked.

"I raided my dad's medicine cabinet and drugged him up a bit. He'll be coming around soon," Edward answered.

"Jesus," I whispered.

Jazz hugged me close to his chest. He rested his chin on the top of my head and sighed.

"It's okay, Bells," he whispered.

And then I just started crying because everything was not going to be okay. I knew that. Emmet and Edward lifted Mike out of the trunk and dropped him on the ground next to the car.

"Okay, who's first?" Em asked.

"First for what?" I asked.

Emmet pulled something out of his back pocket, and held it up.

"What is it?" He sighed.

"It's a fucking knife," he said as he slid the cover off and exposed the shiny blade.

I gasped and stepped back a little, still holding on to Jasper.

"You _can't_. He didn't hurt me on purpose. Just because he did that, doesn't mean you have to kill him. He loved me," I sobbed.

" Look, now is not the time to take a trip down memory lane. Do you want this to happen again? Look at your neck; you have bruises. What will he do next time? Get a gun? A _knife_? Will he beat you to death?"

"Chill the fuck out," Jazz said.

"No. Jazz, you know it could happen again. Is that what you want? Be honest."

Jazz shook his head. "Don't talk to her like that, dude."

"Whatever."

Now was my last chance to try and stop the events from happening. I had to convince Emmett that he really didn't need to kill Mike. Perspiration dewed up on the nape of my neck, as I moved closer to Emmett. He was not very stable at this moment, and it was kind of scary. He was scary in general, with his huge, muscular frame and all.

"Emmett, don't," I mumbled.

"I'm going to do it. You can't stop me! No one can stop me!"

I grabbed his arm, and pulled him back as hard as I could. Emmett glared down at me and pushed me back, causing me to land on my rear.

"Emmett, what is wrong with you?" Jazz asked.

Emmett turned away and crossed his arms, as Jasper helped me up off the ground.

"Bella's like my sister. What if this happened to Alice?" He turned to Edward, "Or Rose? I don't want anything to happen to Alice's older sister. You should want Newton dead, too. Dude, he nearly strangled her to death. What is wrong with _you_? You should be more freaked out. You're just so damn _calm_ all the time."

Jazz looked like he was about to smash Em's head with a shovel. "That's because I try not to let Bella see how much it hurts me that she still loves him. Do you know what it's like to have the opportunity to kill the person who hurt your girlfriend? You don't, do you? It would hurt her too much. I can't do it." Jazz's face crumpled and he looked at me, with tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"Jazz, you don't need to be sorry," I murmured.

"Cut the crap. Jazz; take the knife! You can do it, just take the knife!" Emmett shouted.

"I'm not going first," Jazz said, his voice cracking.

Em leaned down next to mike and slit his throat, letting the blood soak into the grass.

"No!" I cried.

I let go of Jazz and bent down by Mike. I grabbed his hand and began crying.

"No, no, no, this can't happen," I sobbed.

" Here Alice," Em said, handing Alice the knife.

"Please, Alice. Please don't do this," I begged.

She took the knife from Em and stabbed Mike in the stomach. She silently handed the knife to Rose. Rose stabbed his chest, handed the knife to Jazz, and began crying into Edward's shoulder.

"I have to do this, Bella," Jazz said.

He leaned closer to me and put his lips to my ear. "I'm not going to do this to you, Bells. I know how much you loved him."

He pretended to stab Mike in the stomach and handed the knife to Edward. He shook his head.

"I already did my part."

***

Jazz decided that he would stay with me tonight. We got home at around three in the morning and curled up in my bed. He held me close, letting me cry my eyes out into his chest. He just stroked my hair and hummed an old song his mother used to sing to him. I just kept asking why they had to kill Mike. They knew he wasn't all there, in his head. They knew he had issues, and yet they still killed him. I watched them kill him right in front of me. There was no way I'd ever be able to get over that. I know Mike wasn't the best person in the world, but I loved him. It made me feel like crap, knowing that I was putting Jasper through hell by crying over some dead guy who tried to kill me. It was all so irrational.

"Jasper, thank you for not killing him. I know how much you wanted to. Thank you," I whispered.

He stopped humming and kissed my forehead.

"I love you," was all he said.

Someone tried twisting the doorknob. There was a knock on the door, followed by a "Dammit, Bella. Open the door." Alice.

I sighed and unlocked the door for her. She walked over to the bed and sat at the end.

"Bella, I'm getting one of those feelings again," she whispered.

I walked over and sat next to her on the bed.

"Good or bad?" I asked.

"Bad, very bad. Something's going to happen. Tonight."

I pulled her into my arms and hugged her tight. "It'll be fine. I promise."

Even though I knew that when she had her 'feelings' they always ended up being right.

"Do you believe me, Jasper?" she asked.

"Yes, I have a feeling, too."


	3. Revelations

Truth hurts

Chapter 3: The secrets are out of the bag

Bella's POV

This time when I woke up, I didn't know where I was. The whole waking-up-in-random places was getting old. I looked around trying to get a good look at things, but it was way too dark. I could vaguely hear people talking; I just couldn't make out what they were saying. I tried to move, but I couldn't. I reached down, and sure enough, there was a rope wrapped around my mid-section. I instantly panicked and began thrashing my arms and legs, trying to get out.

I squinted my eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the darkness. I glanced to my left and noticed someone was slumped in a chair. I couldn't tell who it was, but it gave me hope, nonetheless. I squinted harder and saw what looked like, blond, curly hair. It could be Jasper.

"Somebody, get me the hell out of here!" I screamed. I heard muffled footsteps coming towards me. Naturally, I went silent.

"Bella, is that you?" I heard Emmett's voice growing closer. "Stay there, Bella. Don't move. I'll be right there."

Emmett's massive figure emerged from the darkness as he sauntered towards me. He finally reached me, and began untying the rope.

"That bastard tried to tie me up, too. But I managed to get out," Em murmured.

"What?"

"Mike didn't die. We're in his basement."

Okay this is definitely the most random place I've ever woken up in. It beats waking up in bed next to Tyler Crowley.

"How didn't he die? You guys stabbed him, like, six times. That can't be possible."

I tried figuring out the logic that he could still be alive, none of it made sense. God, I had a headache.

"Well it is. I saw him. He looks pretty fucked up, but it's him."

He finally got the rope off and headed toward Jasper. He slapped him lightly in the face.

"Jazz, get your ass up," he said. He hit him again and Jazz jumped up. I stumbled my way over to the chair and hugged Jasper tightly.

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked, squeezing me tightly.

"I'm fine, you?"

"Oh, just dandy," he answered in his southern twang.

Edward's POV

I woke up to the sound of people arguing. That shit was getting on my damn nerves. I opened my eyes, and had to shut them right back. The room was so bright; I thought maybe, I might be inside of the sun. I opened my eyes again, blinking rapidly. I had to resist the urge to scream when I spotted two people by a door at the end of the brightly lit hallway. I looked around and noticed a bunch of steel countertops and cabinets. There was a whole bunch of doctor utensils lying around.

_What the hell was up with that?_

_Where the hell am I? _

_Where the hell was everyone else? _

I crept closer to the two figures, hoping to go unnoticed. I stopped when I was about five feet away. I half-hid behind the wall. There was a girl and a guy. They both looked around my age, the guy might be a little older, and he was really tall. The guy had short, spiky black hair and tan skin. He looked like he could very well be six feet tall. He only had on a pair of cut-off sweats.

Yes, he was shirtless and barefoot. The girl had bronze ringlets that cascaded down to the small of her back. Her hair was almost the same color as mine. Strange. She had on a well-worn pair of shorts and a black camisole. Her skin was lighter than the guy. Almost as pale as mine. Again. Strange. Her face was turned away from me, so I couldn't make out any other features.

I could tell that she was mad, because of the way she was standing. She was tapping her right foot, with her hands on her hips. Rose did that shit whenever she got pissed at me. Damn, I miss Rose. I really hope she's okay.

"Renesmee, we can't get out. It's impossible. I tell you that everyday. Nothing's new," the guy was saying.

"Oh my god! It's not fair! I want to go home! I know my mom is so worried. Why does he have to keep us here? It's not fair," Renesmee sobbed.

She buried her face in the guys shoulder, and started shaking along with her cries. He gently stroked her hair back. Maybe, if Rose was here, they might know where she was.

"Uh, excuse me?" I asked. The guy snapped his head up.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"My name's Edward. Who are you?"

"I'm Jacob Black," he said.

"And I'm Nessie Cullen," she said quietly.

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. Did she just say Cullen? "Why is your last name Cullen?"

Nessie shrugged. "I dunno. I guess it's my dad's last name."

"Who's your dad?"

"I think his name is Carlisle. My mom doesn't like talking about him. She said he left the day I was born. Why do you care?"

"Holy shit," I muttered.

"Dude, are you okay?" Jake asked.

I shook my head. "Carlisle's my dad, too."

Nessie gasped and started to walk towards me.

"Edward, how old are you?" she asked.

"18."

"Oh my god. I think we're twins."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Carlisle would've told me I had a sister. He's not the type to keep secrets like that."

"Same here. I think Esme would've told me I had a brother. But you can't deny that we're related. We have the same eyes. And who else has our strange shade of hair?"

Esme. My mother. She has a name. "I never got to see my mother," I blurted.

"Why don't we sit down?" Nessie suggested. "Jake, can you uh, watch the door? Yell if you hear him coming."

Jake nodded and took off towards the door. I let Nessie lead me to a whole different room. The room was painted gray. There were three gray couches scattered throughout the room. There were gray curtains covering the windows. Basically, everything was gray. I plopped down on the couch next to Nessie and sighed.

"Do you know where we are? Why are we here?" I asked.

"This is part of Mike Newton's basement. I don't know why you're here. I'm here because two years ago, I dated Mike. Everything was fine at first; I really liked him. I even thought I loved him. Then everything changed. He would get jealous if any guy even looked at me. Whenever he was mad, he took it out on me. He used to _beat_ me. I kept going back to him. I'd forgive him and he'd do it all over again. Then, I met Jake; he changed my life.

"Finally, I broke it off with Mike. It wasn't very easy. He called me ninety-six times in just one day. To say he was obsessed would be a bit of an understatement. Jake eventually got fed up with him and beat his ass. The next morning I woke up here with Jake. We've been here for a year, I think. He does like, these weird torture things…."

"Like what?" I choked.

"Well, it's more gross than anything. I don't know what he gets from doing it. Anyway, this one time he told us we could drink some apple juice. I was so thirsty; I would've drunk my own blood. Anyway, after we chugged it down, he told us it was his piss and spit. It was so disgusting."

That's seriously…disturbing. "You don't have to worry now. He's dead. We killed him. We just have to find a way to get out of here…"

Nessie was shaking her head before I even finished. "He doesn't die. He always has some guy help him. It's like his sidekick or something."

Ah, hell. "What guy? Does he always come here?"

"I don't know his name. He does come here a lot, though."

"Can you tell me what he looks like?"

"Um. Yeah… He's really tall and muscular. He reminds me of a grizzly bear. He has curly brown hair and brown eyes. Oh, and he has dimples, I don't know if that helps. You probably wouldn't know him anyways."

Ah, hell, for real this time. I sunk down into the ugly gray couch and covered my eyes. She couldn't be talking about Emmett. There's no way. I was still trying to get used to the fact that I had a sister- a twin- that I never knew about.

Now, I'm figuring out that Mike Newton is alive, and my brother is his evil minion. I felt like I was in a bad rendition of one of the HBO movies or something. How the hell do you not know your own brother is evil? How the hell can you live for 18 years, without knowing you had a sister? For the first time in ten years, I started crying.

"Are you okay?" Nessie asked.

"No. You pretty much described my brother- our brother," I choked out.

I let my sister comfort me. She hugged me and let me cry on her shoulder. Suddenly, I felt like I knew who she was for my whole life. It was really odd.

"He's coming!" Jake shouted.

Nessie and I jumped. Jake came running in the room and he sat next to Nessie. I braced myself as I awaited the gruesome arrival of Mike Newton. Only it wasn't Mike Newton who came in. It was Emmett, Bella, Jasper, and Alice. No Rose. No Mike. That shit was really pissing me off. I needed to know that Rose was okay. So far, I didn't get any answers. They all just stood in the middle of the room, awkwardly.

"Emmett, how the hell did you get down here, if we can't get out?" I asked. He probably got a key from Mike.

"I found a key," he said, shrugging.

Hm? Right… "Whatever. We have to get out of here."

I looked over and noticed Nessie was cowering behind Jacob. She must be afraid of Emmett.

"Where's Rose?" I asked.

Bella, of course, started crying. "We can't find her! I'm sorry. We tried. We can't find her," she sobbed.

"I'm not leaving until I find her," Jazz declared.

"Who are they?" Alice asked. She nodded her head towards Nessie and Jake.

"My sister, Nessie, and her guy, Jake. Look, that's not important now. We have to find Rose and get the hell out of here."

As soon as I spoke the words, Mike walked in, followed by Rose. I hopped off the couch and ran over to her; she was so happy to see me. I scooped her up in my arms and started kissing her neck.

"You're not leaving," Mike said. I expected him to have a cut on his throat or something, but nothing was there. _What the fuck?_

"I know things about you all, that you wouldn't dare tell," Mike continued. "For instance, Bella, I know you drove right past your dad's accident. I know he died that night. What was he doing, Bella? Trying to help you? Trying to find the person that broke your arm?

"He was shot, wasn't he? Right through the heart, if I'm not mistaken. You saw his police car on the side of the road. You saw the ambulance. Tell me, what was so important that you couldn't stop and make sure it wasn't you father?"

Bella started crying. She was shaking so hard that I thought she just might crumple into pieces.

"You fucking bastard! You killed him! You killed my dad! How could you?" she screamed.

Wow. First time I heard Bella swear. Ever. I think hell just froze over. That's some hardcore shit to bring up, dude.

"Alice," Mike went on, like Bella never spoke, "I know you cheated on Emmett with Jasper. You didn't even tell Bella, did you? Did you tell Emmett?

"Now we're moving down the line to Rose. Were you ever going to tell Edward that you got pregnant a month ago? I think you should tell him you had an abortion when you mention that.

"Jasper, why don't you tell Bella that she has some mental issues to work out? Go on and tell her how much you wish she wasn't still hung up on _me_."

I sat stunned, and silent as I waited for him to call me out next.


	4. Wishful thinking

Truth hurts

Chapter 4: Wishful thinking

Bella's POV

I sat there absorbing Mike's words, letting them soak into my brain. I turned to Alice and gave her a disappointed look; a glare might be the correct word actually. I couldn't believe that my own _sister_ betrayed me.

"How could you, Alice?" I asked, shaking my head.

"First of all, I didn't say you could talk, and I'm not finished," Mike interrupted.

He turned to Edward, who was staring intently into Rosalie's eyes, probably trying to decipher her thoughts. "Edward," he began. Edward snapped his head up, staring incredulously at Mike. "Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Mike smirked and then turned his gaze to me. "Because truth hurts," he said simply,

"Okay, so let me know if I mess anything up." Mike turned back to Edward, grinning. "Zafrina, your dad's wife, and also your step-mother, had a son named Masen. Am I right? You were eight and he was six. He got all of the attention. He got the best toys on Christmas. Most importantly, he had a mother, a real mother. You _envied_ that. You _despised_ that. What did you do to poor Masen, Edward?"

Edward shook his head, tears running down his face.

"What happened?" Mike persisted. He took a step closer and got in Mike's face. "What did you do?"

Edward let out a heart-wrenching sob and slid off of the couch.

"I pushed him! I pushed him in front of that stupid car!" he cried.

"How heart-breaking. I bet Carlisle still thinks it was his fault. So tell me, Eddie, How is Masen doing? Is he all right?"

"No, he's not all right! He can't walk! He's in a wheelchair! It's all my fault!" Edward sobbed even harder, as Rose tried to soothe him with her touch.

I couldn't even move, much less talk. Mike turned to Em, putting his hand on his shoulder.

"How about you get my new friends something to eat, they look starved." Em nodded. "Yeah, I'll fix them up something _special_."

"Wait!" Nessie yelled.

Em turned around slowly, a devilish grin spreading across his face.

"I'm your sister, Emmet," she said pathetically.

"Like I care?"

"How can you say that? How can you treat us like we're nothing. You have secrets, too, I bet."

"You're absolutely right, I do. I plan on killing every last one of you. Why, because you betrayed each other. Like Mike said, Truth hurts, and karma is a bitch."

Jasper's POV

We all sat quietly; eating our food in the bleak, gray room. We didn't find anything out of place in the food. Yet. I was still in my own little world, sulking in the fact that Mike was still alive. I thought that he was a goner for sure. My poor Bella was sitting in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest, just crying and shaking.

"It was all a trick. Fake blood. Fake knife," Em had said.

I couldn't believe Emmett had actually helped Mike bring us here. We all looked up to Em; he was like the big brother of our group. I felt hurt. I felt _betrayed_.

I knew this conversation I was about to dive into was inevitable, the moment of confrontation. I figured I could talk to Bella; get it over with and out of the way. At least Mike and Em weren't in here analyzing our every move.

I stood from my spot on the couch and crossed the room to Bella, kneeling down in front of her. She had this vacant look in her eyes, like she really wasn't there. That was the Bella that I hated seeing. I brushed a stray hair out of her face and kissed each side of her cheek.

"Bella? Baby? Please talk to me. I never meant for any of this to happen," I whispered. She didn't answer.

"I love you so much. You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you on purpose."

"How was making out with my sister an accident?" She finally asked, her voice hoarse from crying so much.

"It was an accident because I was drunk- I know it's not a good excuse, but it's the truth. Alice means nothing to me. You are my sweet love, my angel. Please don't be mad at me."

"Did you ever cheat on me with anybody else?"

"Of course not. Bella, how come you never told me your dad died?" I asked cautiously.

" I don't like talking about it," she said quickly.

"Tell me what happened."

She sighed and lowered her knees. I lifted her into my lap, wrapping her legs around my waist. She laid her face into my neck, and started stroking my hair.

"One day I just got fed up with Mike and what he did to me, so I went and told my dad. When Mike slammed my arm in the door and broke it that was the last straw. I stopped at the hospital to get my arm fixed up, before I went home. I was about three blocks away from the house when I saw the lights. I saw four police cars and 2 ambulances. It didn't occur to me that it could be Charlie," she stopped and took a deep breath, "I was just so mad that I went home as fast as I could so I could tell my dad."

I could feel Bella shaking, along with her sobs. Her tears were running down my neck, soaking my shirt; I didn't care.

" I should've stopped. I should've made sure it wasn't Charlie," she sobbed.

"It's not your fault, sweetheart. You couldn't have done anything. You already did all that you possibly could."

"I know but it would've been better if I were there. It's my fault Charlie died."

"Bella, do you think Charlie would want you blaming yourself? He was doing his job- protecting you. He was making sure nothing like that would ever happen again. I know that he's watching you from heaven and that he's really proud of you.

"You're a very successful little lady. You're the number one forensic scientist in Seattle. You've solved 176 murder cases in one year, that's amazing."

I tried to comfort her with my words, knowing that it always made her happy when I reminded her of how successful she was. It worked. She giggled. "Thank you," she whispered. She sniffled a couple times and kissed my neck. "I love you, sweetheart," I reminded her.

"I love you, too, Jazzy- Bear."

Edward's POV

No words could describe how I felt at this very moment. I wanted to cry, but I didn't. One breakdown was good enough for me. To say I was mad would be the understatement of the century.

Rose was never one to keep secrets; she usually just said what was on her mind. So I was pretty shocked when I found out that she had been keeping this huge secret from me. Although, I couldn't really say much because I had been keeping my own stepbrother a secret for ten years. I hadn't told anyone about that day.

Usually I'm good at guessing what people are thinking just by looking at them. I could read the emotions on their face and just put in my own words what their thoughts might be, just by seeing the emotion on their face.

As I looked into Rosalie's eyes, she let none of her emotions be announced on her face. I tried to put my hand on her cheek, but she pushed it away, letting a single tear roll down her right cheek. I never saw Rose cry, like, ever. It was just something she never did. She always told me that crying was for pussies. I would just laugh at her and say she'd have to let it out somehow.

"Rosalie? You never told me, why?" I asked, on the verge of tears.

"You never asked."

"I thought you wanted kids. You're always talking about having a family, and being happy, like your friend, Vera."

"I did want kids. I just wasn't… ready. I'm not even married. And I was scared that you wouldn't want to marry me and that I'd be alone. I was scared you didn't want kids. I mean, you're just 18 and I'm 20, I was scared you'd think I was too old for you. I was scared-"

"Rose, don't be scared. I may only be eighteen, but I know that I'm happy with you, and you're the one I want to spend my life with. I love you so much and I never want to lose you. We don't have to start a family now, if you don't want to. Let's give it a couple years, okay, well, if we get out of this hellhole?"

"Okay. And I love you, too."

Alice's POV

I sat in the corner by myself, watching as everyone forgave each other and made up. It sucked. I had no one. My boyfriend was probably upstairs creating diabolical plans with Mike. This was too much to take in, in just one day. I was in desperate need of a shower, and hair product.

When Bella looked at me like she was disappointed, I knew there was nothing that I could do to make up for how bad I had hurt her. It was my fault, really. If I hadn't been pressuring Jazz while he was drunk, none of it would've happened. I just couldn't help it because he was so cute, and I was jealous that my sister got to be with him. I may or may have not slipped something into his drink so that I could seduce him.

I know that it was very selfish of me, but I couldn't help it. After that night, we agreed to keep it secret and act like it never happened. Well, I guess the secrets out of the bag now. There was nothing I could do.

The one thing that broke my heart was the way Bella reacted to hearing about what happened to our father. I knew that she kept blaming herself, and she wouldn't tell me why. I think deep down she always knew that it was Mike.

After dad died, mom moved to Jacksonville with her new husband Phil, she said she couldn't live in forks anymore, and that she was sorry. Bella and I moved to Seattle, near Emmett soon after she left. We couldn't take it in Forks anymore either. It felt like a foreign place every time I stepped outside. It simply was not the same without Renee and Charlie.

I prayed everyday that she would call and tell me how she was doing. She called one time, we talked for a matter of thirty seconds before she started crying and hung up the phone. I tried calling her back, but she never answered.

Seattle was a happier place and I liked it here. When Bella and I moved here, it felt like home, not a foreign place anymore, maybe because all of our friends were here. There were some nights when Bella woke up screaming, but I couldn't blame her. I still had nightmares, too.

I knew the nightmares would be horrible now that we know who killed Charlie. Like Renee used to say, Things always get worse before they get better, and that was so true. I was just hoping that the 'better' part would be coming soon.

"Alice?" Bella asked, as she slowly made her way over to me. I lifted my head up so that I could look her in the eyes. It was obvious she had been crying, her eyes were all red and puffy; I imagine mine were probably similar.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I should've told you. I'm sorry. Please forgive me. You're the best sister ever, even if you don't like to shop, I still love you."

She laughed and pulled me into her arms. "Oh, Alice. I already forgave you. You're my favorite sister, and I love you more than anything."

"I'm your _only_ sister," I corrected.

"Therefore, you're my favorite," she laughed.

"So you really forgive me? You're not mad anymore?" I asked dubiously.

"I could never be mad at a pixie-like fairy, like you."


	5. The escape

Renesmee's POV

I'd came to the conclusion that I would be stuck in Mike Newton's basement forever. That is, until I met Edward and his friends. They gave me hope that the outside world still existed. Taking in all that information in one day had my brain fried. To top it all off, I hadn't slept in three days. Jake and I had devised many plans to get out of there, none of them succeeding. In one day, I found out that I had a long lost twin brother. In one day, I found out that my older brother was a psychopath. In one day, I found out that I might die in the near future. I refused to believe that. No way in hell was I going to die in Mike Newton's basement.

For the past hour, I'd been pacing back in forth the length of the minuscule room. I'd been trying to think of a new plan to get out of here. Since there were more people, it might've been easier to escape somehow. Emmett had told us that he was going to kill us. Why? What the hell did we even do to him. He didn't even seem to care that I was his sister. It was sad that for all those years he had known Edward, he could just discard him like a piece of trash. It truly broke my heart to see that. I had to get out of that place. I _needed _to get out of there! I threw my arms up in frustration. "Ugh," I muttered.

"Ness, stop stressing yourself. I promise we're going to figure this out soon," Jake said. He was huddled on the couch with Edward and Jasper, making plans.

Five days ago was when I learned about everybody's secret. Alice and I talked a little while after that and we found out that we had a lot in common. We both loved to shop. She promised me that she would take me on a shopping spree as soon as we got out of there. I prayed that day would be soon.

"Any new plans?" I asked. Jasper shook his head sadly.

"Nothing will work. I think we have to trick him somehow," Edward said, "but these guys just want to go straight for the kill."

"It's the only logical way," Jasper said, sitting up.

"Well, we just can't kill them, especially Emmett. I mean, he's still our brother," I said defensively.

"What the hell, Ness? You heard what he said. I'm not trying to be an asshole, but he wants to kill you, too. Do you want to wait until he kills one of us to take action?" Jake stood up and ran both of his hands through his shaggy hair, and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Jake, that's not what I mean. I think we do have to trick him. Mike, I mean."

He opened his eyes and looked at me skeptically. "Oh, really? And just how do you plan on 'tricking' him?" He crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

I hadn't given much thought to that particular plan of mine, and I had no idea if it was even going to work. I knew if that plan failed we were pretty much screwed. I had to try. I had to do something. I didn't want to wait around for a miracle to happen. "I can. I can trick him," I said.

"_How?_" Jake persisted.

"I was going to... I thought maybe I could... distract him and get the keys and come back and get you guys out."

"Ness, that's... actually not a bad idea. Okay, yeah, that just might work. Good thinking," Jasper said.

"I think it's a great idea," Bella said.

"Jake," Jasper began. "You're probably not going to like this, but she has to flirt with him. She has to make him believe that she likes him. He's really not that smart, so I'm sure the plan will work." Jasper nodded decisively.

"If he touches her, he's dead," Jake said.

* * * * *

Jake cupped my face with his huge hand and kissed my cheek. "Renesmee, please, please, be very careful." I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest. I tried so hard not to cry. "Jake, I love you so much. I hope I don't screw things up."

He massaged the back of my neck with his hands and laid his cheek on top of my head. "You're not going to screw things up. Just do what Jasper said and everything will go as planned."

"Promise?"

"I promise. I love you, honey, but you have to go now. Mike will be down any second." Jake kissed my forehead and walked into the gray room with the others. Bella gave me a quick hug. "You'll do great, Nessie. We're all here for you," she said. I nodded and walked into the bright room.

There wasn't much I could do as of making my appearance better. I smoothed down stray hairs as I waited by the door for Mike. I took a deep breath just as the door opened.

_It's now or never._

Mike didn't look surprised to see me standing by the door. In fact, he sauntered right past me and started rummaging through one of the drawers. No matter how disgusting it was, I knew I had a job to do. I walked up behind Mike and snaked my arms around his waist. "Need help finding something?" I whispered in his ear.

"Renesmee?" he asked.

"Yes?" I placed three gentle kisses beneath his earlobe.

"What the hell are you dong?" He wiggled out out my grip and turned to face me. "What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you kiss me?"

I tried to wrap my arms around him but he pushed me away. "I want you," I said.

"What kind of game are you playing? Where's everyone at?"

"It's not a game. It's just me. Us."

"Renesmee, don't tempt me. Why are you doing this? Stop. It's too much. I can't take it." He squeezed his eyes shut and I inched closer.

"Mike, come on. Think about what we had together. Don't you want that back ?"

He opened his eyes. "Why are you asking me now? Why would you want things back when you were the on who broke up with me?"

So far, the plan wasn't going as well as I wanted it to. I had to make him believe. _Really _believe.

"I didn't want to break up with you. I just thought that you were getting bored with me. I never got to show you all the things I could do."

I brushed my fingertips along his chest and his back as I walked in a circle around him. I stopped when I was in front of him again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as if we were slow dancing. "Would you like me to show you?" I asked.

Mike gulped. I could see his Adam's Apple bob in his throat. "Are you serious? Or are you just fucking with me?"

"Oh, I'm not fucking with you- not yet."

"Why did you wait so long? What made you..."

"Shh. You talk too much."

I pressed my lips to his. Finally I got him top shut the hell up. Mike slid his hands down my back and cupped my ass. I repressed a shudder. He lifted me up and I hesitantly wrapped my legs around his waist. Okay so if the plan was going to work, I had to get upstairs and find those keys. He tried to sneak his tongue into my mouth and I pulled away. "Can we go upstairs? I mean, it'd be more comfortable than these steel counter tops," I said.

"Yeah, let me carry you." Then, I thought what about Emmett?

"Um. Emmett?" I asked as Mike opened the basement door. "Shit. You're right. Hang on a second." Mike set me down on my feet and ran out of the door. I hoped that Jake didn't see or hear anything, it was too embarrassing. And if he did, I hoped that he knew it was all a part of the act. I never meant anything that I had said. Mike came back five minutes later and picked me back up.

"He'll be gone for an hour or so. I sent him on a mission." I didn't want to know nor did I care what that mission was. We emerged into the kitchen, seemingly normal, had there been windows. We turned the corner and ended up in the living room. No windows. Odd. I saw the door, and it took everything in me not to just jet out of there at that very moment. I had to think of Jake. My brother. His friends. I kept my eyes on the door for as long as possible. When it was out of sight, I wanted to cry. I felt that if I couldn't see it, that I might've just imagined it. We walked into a bedroom and I heard the door slam behind us.

Mike, surprisingly, set me down gently on the bed. He used to use such force when he handled me. Then it got tricky after that. How was I going to get the keys? How was I going to get away from him? Could I hit him with something? Ha! That was it! I just had to get him in the right position and I could hit him with the... the... lamp! I pulled Mike down on the bed and straddled him. I kissed his lips really quick, to make him believe that I still wanted him. Thank God the light was on.

"Let me shut the light off really quick," I said.

"The switch is broken. You have to unplug it." Even better...

"Okay." I got up and looked behind the stand to find where the lamp was plugged in at. I found it and then I hesitated. Could I really hurt him? Then I thought of all of the things he did to me. Making me drink his piss and all of the beatings. Yes, yes I could hurt him. I snatched the cord out of the socket. I looked over and saw that Mike had leaned back on the bed and closed his eyes.

"I can' t believe you changed your mind," he said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, well, having to see you everyday was hard. I couldn't stop thinking about you."

"Well, it' s a good thing. I haven' t been laid in a while. ." That did it. I grabbed the lamp and held it high over my head.

"And it's going to stay that way!" I didn't miss the look of horror on Mike's face before I brought the lamp down and smashed it on his face. He didn't scream, didn't even move. I hoped I killed him. I reached in his pockets and searched for the keys. Nothing was in his pockets. Not cool. I pulled open the drawer and searched in there. Nothing. I searched under the bed and the pockets in his coat that was lying on the ground. No keys in there either. I spent twenty minutes tearing up the house searching for those damn keys. I knew I only had a little bit of time before Emmett returned. I didn't want to be stuck upstairs looking for the keys when he got back. I ran down to the basement and started pounding on the door. I was hysterical and I kept screaming for no reason.

"Jake? It's me. It's Nessie," I sobbed. I heard feet pounding up the stairs.

"Babe? What happened? Are you okay?" Jake's sweet voice asked from the other side of the door. I looked down and examined myself. I had a huge gash on my leg from where I cut myself on the bed. I didn't tell Jake that.

"I can't find them, Jake. I can't find the keys." I started crying even harder.

"Okay. Ness, calm down. Where's Mike and Emmett?"

"I don't know where Emmett is, he'll be back soon though, and Mike is... I think I killed him, Jake."

"Okay baby. It's going to be okay. You have to get out of here. Get help."

I shook my head, then realized he couldn't see me. "No. I can't leave you guys."

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, listen to me. You have to go get help. We'll be fine. When you get outside, run. Run as fast as you can and never look back. Please be careful."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm so sure. And Ness?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you so much."

"I love you, too."

"Be careful. Go now and remember, don't look back."

I did not so much as glance in the direction of Mike' s room as I ran past to the door, my escape. I breathed in my first breath of fresh air in over a year. You really take things like that for granted when you think you have everything. It was dark outside and I could barely make anything out. I stepped down the three steps and broke out into a sprint. My leg was throbbing and I almost stopped running until I heard Jake's voice in my ear, don't stop, never look back. The only thing I heard was my blood pounding in my ears and my bare feet scraping the concrete.


End file.
